


Let's forget the Treat

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: A collection of stories from Kinktober 2019





	1. Deep-Throating | Shatt

The palace on that planet reminded him vaguely of the castles of Romania he visited with his family many years ago, when his father started in interstellar programs and Pidge was barely old enough to understand where she was. The dark stone walls outlined the surroundings in the form of an exact hexagon in the ballroom, Matt measured it mentally bored a few hours ago while walking through the hall before being kidnapped to the balcony where he was currently being subjected among those sculpted stones while he was lost in a languid and wet kiss of his former lieutenant in command, far from curious looks and teammates.

They knew weren't doing the right thing escaping like two hormonal teenagers in full swing of their sexual discoveries, but Shiro's lips felt so good on his skin….

Silk fabrics with ostentatious lace abounded everywhere, and the precious stones in the sculptures inside the hall were, apparently, the main charm of the castle. They varied in five different colors, the colors of Voltron, an honorable reference to their heroes for helping them to be free from the tyranny of the galra in a fight that Matt almost costs his leg.

The same one that Shiro currently refused to stop stroking under his ornate jacket for the occasion, causing Matt to release a heavy sigh through his mouth, humming his name with need. He let out a loud gasp at the expectation of what would come next when his hand went inside his shirt.

He heard a soft hiss that tells him to remain silent near his ear, giving him a strong chill through his back once he felt his lips bite his lobe sweetly.

He was killing him so slowly.

''Not so loud, or they will listen to you,'' Shiro whispered before continuing to bite the contour of his neck with an animal possession. Matt only managed to nod defeated when he touched a sensitive point. ''You look so charming with this costume.''

''I could say the same about you,'' Matt replied stroking the contour of his butt, where his pants marvelously marked his perfect anatomy. Shiro gasped near his neck when one of his fingers followed a path too close to its center. ''The king of this planet hasn't stopped seeing your ass all night.''

''Jealous?'' Shiro cheered up cheerfully, a single one from which not much floated lately. Matt bit his lower lip as his hand moved to the front of his former lieutenant's pants. Earning a hoarse, almost instinctive moan that raised its heat.

''Why I would be? I am the only one in this part of the galaxy that has tested you...'' Matt said holding his butt with both hands, much to Shiro's surprise. ''It belongs to me.''

Now it was Shiro's turn to be ashamed of Matt's demanding voice. And he couldn't have liked it less. Since Matt began his work with the rebels in that war, decisions such as Matt's attitude changed markedly towards almost dominant security. Which had brought him great and wonderful surprises in bed when they had the opportunity to share time together. Away from pernicious looks.

Shiro had never thought of thanking the fight against Zarcon. But he would definitely appreciate his former crewmate being more determined to act and taste.

A deeper kiss cut the line of thought of both when the insistent friction between their legs agreed at a perfect angle to feel on the fabric of their suits, hard and needy. Even if the faces couldn't be seen completely, due to the masks they wore as part of the celebration of that allied planet, their looks and caresses were enough to light that fire that little by little began to consume them deliberately.

''Shiro ... I think we should stop...'' Matt said in barely a whisper, melting with Shiro's kisses around his neck, near his ear, he just looked up confused.

''Did I hurt you, babe?''

''No, it's just...''

He could hear the laughter of his crewmates too close to the window, and he was sure that at some point he could hear the voice of his little sister asking for him.

Shiro stroked his hair gently, then placed his hand under his neck, where the sensations intensified and fanned the flames inside.

''Everything will be fine. When have we caught?'' Shiro said softly. Matt smiled biting his lower lip when he felt his beloved's hands around his waist.

''Keith?''

''That was an exception,'' Shiro cut it funny, giving short kisses around his cheek. ''The black lion hangar was not the best decision.''

''God...'' He groaned loudly when he touched its length on the fabric, Matt could feel the precum staining his underwear. ''That boy is no longer able to look me in the eye for that...'' Shiro laughed low, sighing heavily when Matt's hands headed for the same direction in his pants.

''He will Survive.''

They both joined in a hot and needy kiss while their hands followed a slow and tortuous rhythm under the fabric of their pants. Thanks to the costume delivered by Coran where the cape covered most of the body, it could happen as a casual encounter between two lovers without being completely daring. For now.

When Shiro groaned his name over his mouth, Matt had the urgent need to do something else with that man who slowly shattered him. Taking on that balcony was extremely risky, even for them. But he supposed they could do other things to reach a quick release.

Matt cut the kiss suddenly once he decided, pushing Shiro over the marble rail to support him somewhere, his hands withdrew from his pants to quickly pass over his shirt. Shiro looked at him, patiently, but confused.

''Stay,'' Matt ordered sweetly kissing the contour of his ear. Shiro nodded with an obedient smile.

''What are you planning Holt?'' Shiro asked once he saw him stand on his knees in front of his cock. He only handed her one of his cheeky smiles when he came up with some mischief.

''You just enjoy, Lieutenant.''

A rapid chill ran down his back at the suggestive tone he used while unbuttoning the closure of his pants, keeping them high in case they were discovered. The cold of the night partially hit his crotch once Matt released him completely, taking him with an impatient delicacy.

Shiro choked for a second when Matt's mouth kissed the head of his cock, licking it as if trying to try it for the first time.

''Hello my old friend,'' He shook it gently as he adjusted for a better angle. ''I missed you too.''

''You're an Idiot,'' Shiro said with a funny sigh. Matt just licked his lips.

''Just shut up and make sure nobody sees us.''

Before Shiro could respond, Matt swallowed him completely to half his length, causing him to release a low moan that got stuck in his throat.

He had forgotten how skilled he was with his mouth.

Matt began a slow movement once he managed to breathe after putting it in his mouth with questionable ease, while Shiro took him by the head trying to find some support that would help him not to fall fully on his knees. Matt's hot, wet mouth felt dreamy, and his tongue made slight movements on the base of his limb when he put it back almost behind his throat the longer he spent sucking it, his small hands rested on his thighs to hold somewhere, occasionally playing with Shiro's testicles when he wanted to push him to the limit for a few seconds.

Shiro felt faint at Matt's moan on his cock as he gently stroked the back of his head, prompting him to continue the same rhythm that Matt initially determined. Satisfaction, when he reached the bottom of his throat, cut his breath that he almost felt he was running out of air.

He looked up as he let Matt do the job as he pleased, the night had never seemed as wonderful as it was at the time, where the heat inside rose every second when Matt rolled his tongue through his sauteed veins. the pressure of his erection.

Shiro realized that he was so close to the climax when the movements of his mouth became heavier and deeper, becoming almost wild with a humid sound around quite obscene for those who wanted to observe by chance. He had to stop Matt's head for a few seconds by lightly pressing his hand on his ruffled hair, forcing him to pause the movement of his mouth while trying to regain some control over his legs.

After a moment, Matt returned to work this time with more force than the previous one, he saw how his hand worked on his cock in search of a close release, so Shiro allowed him to determine the rhythm as he wished, feeling devoured by the warm mouth of that implacable man.

If nobody even realized what they were doing on the balcony, Matt's wet noises would surely have alerted some curious nearby.

The release came as a clash of sensations for both of them, Matt's orgasm spasm gave rise to Shiro ending inside his mouth, unable to notify him in advance. But he knew that Matt had not paid attention to him if he were the case, he had a fetish with the fact of swallowing it whenever he could, and Shiro was not going to criticize him for it.

When Shiro opened his eyes after the blow of his orgasm at the end of his partner's mouth, he could see a wonderful image of Matt watching him with crystalline eyes behind his sweat-soaked mask, a tired blush and a lost look at what happened. He was like an earthly angel with his messy hair and golden orbs.

A wonderful image that would surely burn in his mind. Now he remembered why he had started that nameless relationship with Mathew Holt. The boy didn't need to do too much for him to get to see the stars in just a few minutes.

They put on their clothes and gave each other a quick look at each other, an intimate sense of satisfaction and longing for desire still in their minds to go to the castle rooms, but they had to return to the ceremony before their partners asked for him.

They would have time for other things.


	2. Begging | Plance

''You can always decide to talk and stop this.''

Lance moved awkwardly as the rope around his legs and hands tensed over his joints, while the small girl moved around the room like a tiger about to devour her prey.

The damn bitch had done a wonderful job holding him while he was unconscious. Lance had no way of untangling himself from his ties no matter how hard he tried.

Allura had told him that he had to be careful with Pidge Gunderson during that mission. Despite her angelic appearance and tiny figure in which traits of a developing woman were barely visible, she was a viper capable of killing anyone who approached her family and Takashi Shirogane.

The big fish in which they were on their trail for several years ago, as one of the most influential leaders of the mafia.

Lance had trusted and paid dearly for his mistake, ridiculously thinking that this girl would not be able to see under his sweet words and cheeky seduction when he met her at the bar that night. He just hoped that Hunk would track him in time to get him out of that hole where he was before Pidge decided to use any of the items that were on the table in front of his nose.

He supposed it was a way to intimidate him, but Lance tried to appear relaxed so as not to let it into his head.

He had to be strong against any torture she dared to perform.

Pidge smiled meowing when silence reigned in the room without any response from Lance. Her face told him that she was willing to play the game to get the information by any method.

He swallowed hard at her expression, cold, cruel and sadistic.

Completely different when he first saw her at the bar drinking a glass of natural juice.

Without waiting for him, Pidge sat astride his hips, placing a knife on his neck without delicacy. Lance felt the cold blade on him cutting off the first layer of skin.

Pidge hummed satisfied at his determined look.

''Allura trained you well,'' Pidge approached his neck to lick the bloodline because of the wound. Lance closed his eyes trying to concentrate. ''Your pulse remains stable even though you don't know where you are and your friends lost the location hours ago. Are you scared?''

''Because of you?'' Lance snorted mockingly when she looked up again. ''You're a joke, beautiful. The only thing I would be afraid of is that you use that toy where you are sitting.'' He reaffirmed his words by moving his hips up. Momentarily unbalancing the girl with surprise. ''Takashi Shirogane must be really desperate to look for minors to take care of his back.'' The knife reached the corner of his mouth. Pidge's eyes lit up in anger and her breathing became heavy.

''Don't you dare talk like that about Shiro.'' She said dryly. ''Don't you dare to pronounce his name or I'll cut that disgusting tongue.''

''Taste me.''

Lance knew that the worst thing he could do in that situation was to provoke her. But the blood boiled with adrenaline and craving. He didn't want to worry Allura and his team, but diverting her attention to save time was the best option he could make at the time.

He just hoped Hunk would hurry, if he found her with her by his side, then he would have a way to turn the situation around.

Before Pidge responded, he felt her hands go from his shoulders to his chest, tracing an imaginary path in which for a moment he felt naked.

Her gaze mixed with an incarnate desire that made Lance stir uncomfortably.

''I could taste you,'' She said in a sigh as if she was meditating on the option in her head. ''There are many ways to torture a man, and it shows that you are one of those who think with the wrong head.''

''Hey!'' Lance complained offended, but Pidge just smiled blatantly. ''At this moment you are the least indicated to tell me that. You are handling your hostage. It is sexual abuse!''

''Complain later, dickhead.'' Pidge moved closer to his body, feeling his muscles tense and their breaths collided on their faces with excitement. ''I wonder how Allura will feel when she finds out that I took her boyfriend.''

''Don't put the princess in this,'' He growled in response, but Lance wasn't quite sure if it was an annoyance or the fact that Pidge was languidly moving her groin against his. ''She wouldn't fall for your ridiculous games.''

''How sweet,'' Pidge replied dryly. ''Let's see if you are from here too.''

Lance swallowed hard when he saw her sit and open his legs tightly to remove his clothes. There was no point in fighting her considering he was completely immobilized, but the feeling of being stripped against her will and being watched as less than a candy turned his stomach.

He felt the cold of the atmosphere on his hips when he lowered his underwear to the knees, his completely erect cock reacted partially when Pidge approached her mouth to give his a tender kiss on the tip.

If it weren't for the situation and the place, Lance would have considered her tender.

''You're pretty clean compared to many men I've met,'' Pidge added taking the base, stroking it slowly. ''You even know better than my husband.''

''Husband?''

Lance tried to focus on old information that had an impact on the office years ago, in which a covert celebration was held between two enemy gangs that have since stopped attacking each other around the city. No one knew the reason for this, and it was much harder to keep track of them since then because of their mutual participation against the officers.

Then it was an arranged marriage between the Rebels and the Blades. It made sense to Lance.

And it was quite valuable information for Allura.

''It's no use for the police to know that information anyway,'' Pidge said pulling him out of his trance. ''But Shiro asked me to let you know, I don't understand why.''

''Did you know all this time that I was following you?'' Lance tried to say something tense, Pidge's tongue followed a path to its base that made him sigh pleasantly. She laughed, which she did something to feel the walls of her mouth vibrate so sweetly.

''You're so stupid. But lovely, I have to accept it,'' Pidge began using both hands to start a strong and languid rhythm through his axis, the heat in Lance's belly was chaotic that even his hips began to move unconsciously. ''Now loverboy, let's play before the wolf arrives,''

Lance responded by panting heavily when her mouth began to suck the tip of his cock hard, while her hands caressed in the right places. His hip hit the chair repeatedly when the feeling of urgency was present in a few seconds.

She had a gift, he couldn't doubt that.

When he looked down, he could see her golden eyes in full enjoyment as she thrust him into her throat.

Something in Lance broke at that image.

But within a few seconds of arriving, Pidge quickly took it out of her mouth, cleaning the corners of her lips.

Lance gasped in frustration, which made Pidge laugh momentarily. She took a cell phone out of his back pocket, showing it to him cheekily.

''He calls me.''

She rose gently while Lance tried to control his breath with his erect cock fully swollen, waiting for release. But he knew she wouldn't give it easily.

For a moment he forgot that he was being tortured.

''Yeah? No, I'm not busy.''

Lance grunted audibly as Pidge sat on the table staring at her innocently, focusing on his reddened cock from the effort.

''It's tied in front of me. No, I had no major problems. Yes, I have new information. I sent it to Shiro hours ago''

Pidge slowly opened her legs, making Lance see part of her stained underwear. Slowly she climbed the fabric of the skirt she was using to her waist, that way Lance could completely see all the mess she had between her legs for sucking it for a few minutes.

He removed himself uncomfortably from his seat when he saw her hand approach her crotch to touch herself under her clothes. The damn bitch was playing cruelly with her.

But Lance couldn't stop looking at her. Pidge for a moment gave a muffled groan that rumbled in the room.

''I'm not fucking ... Still,'' Pidge said something playful. Lance could hear an annoying shout on the other line. ''I've sucked it, from the tip to the base. Then I took a few seconds to accelerate his coming a little, but you called before I could finish it. It is quite cruel honey...''

Lance grunted primitively listening to every action she had taken while her hand accelerated her caresses within the fabric of her underwear. Her legs were wide open, so he could clearly see how she was gently stirring while still looking at his cock with desire.

She was driving him crazy, his cock was already hurting him for the lack of release and the sweat on his forehead was falling profusely from physical exhaustion.

But in the back of his heart, part of Lance enjoyed that moment too much.

Pidge put the phone on the table quickly rising from its place. She took off her underwear leaving her on the floor and sat gently on his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders.

''You're a good boy. Shiro will be satisfied with what I sent before you woke up,'' Pidge approached his neck to lick the wound she left a few minutes ago. Moving slowly on his cock. ''Consider this a gift of Shiro. And a memory of mine when you fuck your ridiculous girlfriend.

Lance gasped happily when he finally got into a single thrust inside Pidge. She felt ridiculously wet, soft, warm, as tight as the hell he thought he would melt from pure pleasure.

He had never felt a woman like her. He could be addicted to Pidge.

She began to jump quickly on his hips looking for her own release. It was notorious that Pidge didn't care at all about his current state, but just feeling it repeatedly enter again and again in an abrasive heat was enough to lose his sanity for several seconds.

Pidge Gunderson was destroying it sweetly.

Lance reached orgasm breaking into pieces a few seconds before her, his cock was burning with pain, but feeling the wet walls of her pussy when she came next to him was the sweetest and most gratifying sensation he could feel in his short life.

The physical fatigue hit Lance so hard that he didn't realize when she got up and began to correctly order her clothes, taking her phone on the table as if nothing had happened.

His eyes closed without being able to avoid it, seeing for the last time that superb smile of dreams that surely could never erase from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's November, but I want upload what I wrote anyway;;


End file.
